


Her Moment

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Diplomacy, F/M, Hostage Negotiation, Hostage Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had saved her so many times without caring for the consequences. While Elizabeth wished she could save herself once in a while she was grateful...yet there was something inside of her knew she would not be content unless she returned the favor to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Moment

John had saved her so many times without caring for the consequences. While Elizabeth wished she could save herself once in a while she was grateful...yet there was something inside of her knew she would not be content unless she returned the favor to him. 

She had plenty of opportunities to do so...since John was a trouble magnet..but rescuing him required his skills. She could use a gun. But she wasn't trained to maneuver through sticky situations. She was trained to negotiate. ...she never seemed to find the right moment.

And then it came...when John was captured by the Ganzi clan...the most infamous group of gangsters in the Pegasus Galaxy. She was surprised at this fact. The leader Caspian Ames made Acastus Kolya seem like a genus since he immediately demanded the whole city of Atlantis with no move to prove how bad he craved to have it in his possession other than just simply kidnaping John and saying they will not let him go until they had what they wanted. Hell there was even no deadline.

"I am glad you were able to meet with me Doctor Weir," Ames said looking at Elizabeth with a charming smile.

She turned her head to Ronon and Teyla who had tagged along with her for security measures, along with Rodney before looking back at Ames.

"Well I thought it would be more reasonable to talk face to face rather than through a monitor," Elizabeth said tapping her nails against the marble table. It was a lie. The truth was Elizabeth did not have the capacity a repeat of what happened last time John was held hostage. At least if they began brutally torturing the Colonel they knew where he was and could cease it before it escalates.

"Agreed, Ames responded, "and my people and I are grateful you are coming to us in person with no ounce of violence, we barely have that ...and we'll take that into consideration with this new negotiation you have for us. Now...what are you willing to offer in exchange for Colonel Sheppard."

"Before I can discuss the negotiation," she said now sitting up straight and confident, "I'd like to know Colonel Sheppard is alive...and one more thing if he is harmed at any point of this discussion deal is off."

"Of course and we will also respect your wish on that," Ames said snapping his fingers. Suddenly an image of John appeared behind him. Elizabeth could hear Ronon growling in the background despite Telya reinsured him that it wasn't as horrible as he anticipated.

He was sitting in a chair in a gray room. His hands were bound by the wrists to the arm chair and his feet to the legs. Other than that and the cuts on his forehead and lip along with the look of boredom on his face, he was in very good shape.

"The cuts were received from the initial struggle," Ames said folding his hands on the desk, "but for the three days he was well nourished, and kept in good condition."

"Prove to me it was not a recording," Elizabeth said leaning forward. "I want to speak with him."

Ames nodded his head and pushed a button.

"Colonel Sheppard," he said causing John to lift his head it was all the proof she needed, "your friends are here...they are negotiating a new trade your release."

"Well that's a good thing," He said his voice matching Ames analysis on his condition. "Whoever's there tell them to hurry up...these people suck...not even a book to keep me engaged."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk that he still kept his humor despite his condition. Ames released the button and looked at the group.

"Now what are you willing to trade?" He asked.

"The details are on here," Elizabeth said as she slid over a piece of paper to him at the other end of the table. Ames began reading the paper carefully, "it includes supplies, medicine, shelter if the wraith attack you." She then turned her head over to Rodney, "and our top scientist is willing to help you advance your technology."

Rodney tilted his head.

"I am?" He said causing Elizabeth to raise her eyebrow. He cleared his throat, "I am."

"So are you willing to agree," she said looking at Ames keenly.

There was a long pause as he finished up looking. While the negotiations were going as calmly and smoothly as she wanted, she still held her breath. They could still disagree. It has happened before...but her failures would not compare if she failed to rescue John.

"I am," He said turning his head to his men, "release Colonel Sheppard immediately."

Taking a deep breath of relief a victorious smile formed on her lips.

\-----  
It often happened when John came home from being held captive or almost died they'd make love, lips colliding wildly together. But that night John was extra feisty. He did everything Elizabeth liked, from his lips touching her favorite spots to caressing her the way she liked. 

When it was over they laid tangled in the sheets as John kissed her over and over again.

"I didn't know you could be so wild Colonel," She said running her hand through his hair, "I guess you were bored." 

"It's my way of thanking you," he whispered kissing a line from her jaw bone down to her neck, "you didn't have to risk your life by coming there to rescue me. But I think it's pretty badass you did."

"Badass?" She said with a smirk running her hands through his hair, "I did owe you for saving me all those times...I thought you know risking my life for you like you done so often...I would return the favor."

John looked up at her and ran a hand against her cheek.

"You never had to," He said, "Elizabeth why do you think I saved you, you...you saved me ...hell if it weren't for you...I'd probably would have crashed and burned."

Heart swelling up with joy she pulled him in for a kiss. Fingers running against the stubble of his cheeks.

She never needed that moment to repay the debt of him saving her life. They have been saving each other all along.


End file.
